Quintessence (element)
Quintessence, commonly known as energy, is the fifth element controlled by one of the Guardians. The Element Quintessence is the fifth element that binds the four classical elements: water, fire, earth, and air. It is the strongest, most powerful element in the series, apart from the element of Light/Matter, which is bestowed to Elyon, and one of the most diverse, regarding it's effects. Another term for Quintessence would be Aether, as it is commonly known to be in Greek mythology. Aether is known as a very holy element, the material that God used to create the universe as we know it, and therefore, the essence of all living things. Quintessence allows the Guardian who possesses it a wide range of mystical abilities and talents. For instance, she can open and close portals in time and space, unite the four elements of nature, and bestow life just as easily as she can take it away with its destructive force. The user is also granted an assortment of powerful psychic abilities and greatly strengthened physical attributes. Such great power and strength placed in the wrong hands could lead to total disaster, as shown with Nerissa Crossnic, a Guardian who became drunk with the immense power that the Heart of Kandrakar granted her as the leader of the Guardians. Quintessence in W.I.T.C.H. Quintessence is controlled and manipulated by Will Vandom, one of the new Guardians. Nerissa, the previous Keeper of the Heart, was also endowed with this power. Powers/Abilities * Reality Warping/Magic ** Warp Reality ** Manipulate the four natural elements: Water, Fire, Earth, and Air ** Chronological and Spacial Portals ** Animation ** Environmental Manipulation ** Superhuman Condition ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Agility * Intangibility * Conjuration * Guardian Tracking via the Aurameres * Astral Drop Creation * Reveal the true form of another magical being * Object Duplication * Energy Manipulation ** Wield Absolute Energy (with Heart of Kandrakar) ** Energy Projection ** Energy Blasts ** Energy Rays ** Energy Bursts ** Force Fields ** Energy Waves/Pulses ** Energy Novas ** Energy Absorption ** Life-Force Manipulation ** Sound Wave Generation/Control * Lightning/Electrical Manipulation ** Electrokinesis: the ability to manipulate, control, and create electrical energy. This power allows the owner to control all forms of electrical power, being it static electricity, thunder and lightning, magnetic force, or electrical pressure. **Lightning Bolts **Lightning Rays **Lightning Blasts **Lightning Bursts **Lightning Beams **Lightning Weapons **Patch into radio signals **Magnetic Manipulation and Generation **Static Pressure **Electrical Charge/Discharge * Psychokinesis/ESP * Possess incredible psychic power * Telepathy * Mind Reading * Truth/Lie Detection * Animal Communication * Memory/Emotion Manipulation * Sixth Sense * Illusion Immunity Besides control over Quintessence, a Guardian Leader's standard powers are: * Flight (animated series) * Glamouring (Shapeshifting and Illusion control) * Teleportation Customarily, the Guardian of Quintessence is selected as the keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar (unless they become corrupt, like Nerissa), thus enhancing or adding to their elemental abilities, such as: * Releasing a blinding pink light from the Heart * Channeling the magic of the Aurameres into the Heart and enter the Guardians, initiating their transformation * Creating Astral Drops * Revealing the true form of another * Opening and close holes in the Veil * Opening whitish-blue oval-shaped folds in time and space * Uniting the Guardians with the command: "Guardians Unite" * Reverting the guardians to their human form using the command "Change Back" Guardians Known Guardians of Quintessence include: * Will Vandom * Nerissa Trivia The symbol is similar to the "Yin-Yang" symbol, which, when the two halves are combined, represents the entire Universe. Gallery 298536 662915463734922 785856832 n.jpg Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:Magic